Dixon Twins
by Firelizard46
Summary: Rick had lied to her. He had told her that Negan was forcing her brother to stay with him, so of course, she did something stupid. Now, she is being held captive by Negan's men. What could possibly happen next? Rated M for m/m/f and Dixon language good Negan/bad Rick *This will be incest!
1. Chapter 1

I regained consciousness to find myself surrounded in darkness, which made my heart skipped several beats. I have never been alright with small, dark places ever since I was little, but it got even worse after the world went to hell. Darkness meant you could not see who or what is around you, which means you do not know if you are safe or in danger. I could hear voices and movement coming from one wall, so I figured that wall must have the door, but I could not see any light. I moved closer to the noise to try and decipher what was being said, but the talking stopped suddenly when a set of fast footsteps were heard.

"Where the hell is she?" I heard a very southern voice yell suddenly.

"Babe, you need to calm down," I heard a slightly more relaxed voice say.

"Do not tell me to calm down. I know for a fact you have her here somewhere. Where is she?" the southern voice said, and I could hear the anger in his voice even though he tried to talk calmer.

"I have her locked up for her own protection," the relaxed man said before he was interrupted.

"Locked up?" the southern voice yelled. "Why the hell is she locked up?"

"Daryl, babe, she attacked my men," the relaxed man said, which caught my attention. I instantly moved against what I hoped was the door and started hitting it with my fist as hard as I could.

"Is she in there?" Daryl said as his voice got closer to where I was sitting on the ground. "Give me the key, so I can get her out of there." As he was talking, I could feel myself getting more and more panicked at being in such a small and dark room.

"I cannot do that," the calm voice said before Daryl interrupted him again.

"Why the hell not, Negan? She won't hurt anyone," Daryl yelled, which made me jump at how close his voice was suddenly. I stopped hitting the door in favor of curling into the fetal position as it felt like the room was suddenly getting smaller.

"She attacked my men as she broke into our home," Negan responded as his voice got closer as well.

"She came because she thought she had to save me. She doesn't understand that I want to be here. Please, let her out," Daryl said, which made me look towards where his voice came from.

_Rick lied to me! He told me Daryl was taken by force and did not want to be here_, I thought to myself, feeling like a giant idiot for what I had done.

"Did she kill anyone?" Daryl asked, which made me smile slightly before curling back into myself.

"No. she did not, but she did give Simon a large knot on the back of his head," Negan replied as I felt myself slowly starting to hyperventilate.

"Please, Negan, let her out. I promise she won't attack anyone," Daryl said as I heard clothes shuffling and sliding against clothes.

"How do I know she won't? I have to think about our people," Negan said as I heard what sounded like metal jingling against metal. "I am taking a huge risk here."

"I promise she won't attack anyone unless they attack her first. She just needs to be told the truth. Rick probably lied to her," Daryl said as there were more metal jingling sounds.

"Who is she anyways? No one else from your group has tried to break in here to rescue you," Negan said as the jingling stopped. I hear what sounds like a key sliding into a lock before I hear a metallic click sound. I look up quickly as a small slice of light shines into the dark space, and I move to the opposite wall so that the door does not hit me.

"She's my sister," Daryl says as the door slowly starts to open. I am still gasping for breathe, and black spots are starting to form in my view as the door opens. The minute I see Daryl, I feel myself start to fall forward, and I am unconscious before I hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is wrong with her?" I hear my brother's frantic voice ask as I feel myself being moved. It takes me a moment to realize I am being carried by what feels like someone running.

"It would appear that she had a panic attack. The doctor will be able to tell us as soon as we get her there," the voice of Negan says from in front of the person carrying me.

"She's so light," I hear Daryl say softly, and I can feel him talk through the vibration of the chest I am resting against. I slowly blink open my eyes and look up to see the underside of Daryl's chin. I manage to move my hand over and grip the front of his shirt, which causes him to stop running and look down at me. "Crystal?"

"Daryl?" Negan asks, suddenly appearing next to us, which makes me tense. I take in his appearance and frown as how he looks so different from how Rick said he looked. "Oh, she's awake."

"She just woke up," Daryl says, and I notice his soft tone he uses as he talks to Negan, which makes me frown.

"We still need to get her to the doctor. She looks way too thin," Negan says, nudging Daryl's arm softly.

"She wasn't this thin the last I had seen her," Daryl says as he resumes walking. I curl my head under his chin as I feel myself starting to go back out, but I am jostled awake shortly after I closed my eyes. I look around and notice we are in a room of some kind that has a bunch of cabinets. My hands shake as I grab harder to Daryl's shirt when he suddenley sets me down. I notice not only the man from in the hallway but also several other men I do not know, which makes me shrink into Daryl, who is standing right next to me.

"Where is the doctor?" Negan asks, walking closer. My eyes widen when Negan puts himself between the other men in the room and where Daryl is holding me against his side.

"He had to run down and check on one of the fence works that passed out," a man that had a half burnt face said.

"Go and get him," Negan said, moving closer to Daryl and I as the men all leave. I tug on Daryl's shirt sleeve in order to get his attention.

"Crystal?" Daryl asks, pulling away from me enough to be able to lean down and look me in the eye as I still sat on the bed. I glance between Daryl and Negan real quick, but I know Daryl would understand what I was asking. "It is alright. You can trust him."

"_Rick told me he took you by force,"_ I signed real quick.

"_At first, yes, but he never once treated me bad. He brought me here because I was injured so I could be treated. He said I could leave whenever I wanted," _Daryl signs back, which makes me feel relieved that he did not say it out loud.

"_Why did you not come back? You left me with those people!"_ I sign as tears suddenly feel my eyes and start to spill down my cheeks. I let the tears flow as Daryl pulls me into a bone crushing hug. Out of the corner of my eye I see Negan frowning and acting like he wants to say something but hesitating. After I take some calming breaths, I pull back from Daryl, who wipes the tears from my face with his shirt sleeve, which makes me smile. I lock eyes with Daryl before nodding towards Negan, which makes him glance towards Negan.

"I will be right back. You stay right here," Daryl says, placing a quick kiss on my forehead before turning towards Negan, who still looks like he is hesitating on whether or not to say something. Daryl smiles at Negan before lacing his fingers with Negan's fingers and pulling him to the other side of the room. Even though they were on the other side of a decently sized room, I could still hear everything they said. My hearing and eyesight became a lot better when I became mute.

"She's mute, isn't she?" Negan asks, and I notice him glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, she is," Daryl respondes, and even though I could not see him as I was looking around the room at all the equipment and medicine they have, I could tell he became upset. I glanced over to see Daryl standing with his arms wrapped around himself, which caused Negan to lay his hand on one of Daryl's arms. I was surprised when Daryl allows him and does not flinch away, like he usually does when people touch him.

"Was she born that way? Or did it happen after the world went to hell?" Negan asks, which makes me tense.

"She was not born that way, but she was mute before the world went to hell," Daryl says, and I can feel my anxiety start to spike again.

"What do you mean?" Negan asks as feel myself starting to hyperventilate again. The next thing I know, Daryl is kneeling in front of me saying something, but I cannot seem to hear him as my ears are ringing. I flinch when Negan suddenly appears in my field of vision as well. I can see that Negan is saying something to Daryl, but I still cannot seem to hear anything. Daryl nods suddenly before grabbing one of my hands, which I have clutching my pants legs, and lays it against his own chest. I frown and try to focus to hear what Daryl is saying, and I find myself focusing in on his steady heartbeat and breathing, which I notice I start trying to match.

"That is it. Keep trying to match your breathing to mine," Daryl says, and I am grateful I can finally hear him. As I finally calm down, Daryl moves to sit next to me on the table and pulls me against him. I wrapped one arm around his back and gripped his shirt tightly with the other hand.

"I did not mean to upset anyone when I asked that. I was just curious, but if you do not want me to know, you do not have to tell me," Negan says after locking eyes with me, which makes me tense. I look up at Daryl, who gives me a smile he only gives me, which makes my heart flutter. I give him a small smile back before giving him a small nod.

"_Are you sure?"_ Daryl signs one handed, refusing to let go of me completely. I nod again before burying my face in his shirt.

"Is she alright?" Negan asks, which makes me smile slightly.

"Yes, she is alright, and she wants me to tell you what happened to her," Daryl says, rubbing my back with one hand while the other rests on the back of my head.

"I really do not need to know. I do not want her to feel like she has to," Negan says, which makes me think about all the bad things Rick has said about him and think how wrong Rick is.

"She knows, but she wants you to know," Daryl says, tightening his hold on me slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

*Daryl's Point of View (this might switch to Daryl on occasion, I will always let you know)*

"You might want to sit down for this story," I say, tucking one hand into Crystal's hair and slightly messaging her scalp, which I know always calms her down. I place a small kiss to the top of Crystal's head as Negan grabs a close by chair and sets it in front of where I am sitting. I get ready to start the story when the doctor suddenly slams the door open, which makes Crystal jump. I wrap my arms tighter around Crystal as I feel her start to shake slightly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Negan yells as he gets up and in the doctors face.

"I was told to come as fast as I could, that you needed me," the doctor says, which makes me frown.

"That does not mean you go around trying to break my doors," Negan yelled, making Crystal start shaking even worse.

"Negan," I say softly, but I know he will still hear me. He instantly spins around and frowns when he sees how badly Crystal is shaking in my arms.

"Is she ok?" Negan asks, walking over and reaching out towards her. I quickly grabbed his hand and stop him, and I can see the hurt in Negan's eyes though he keeps his face a mask because of the doctor and Dwight lurking by the door.

"She needs to calm down before anyone else touches her," I explain softly so that only he hears me. Once I notice that Negan understands, I let go of his hand and place it back on the back of her head. I curl myself slightly over top of where she is curled into me and lean down so my head is resting on top of hers with my mouth by her ear. I start whispering calming things to her as I rub her back with my hand not on her head.

"What are you standing around for, get back to work," Negan grows suddenly, and I look up in time to see him pushing Dwight out the door. I give him a small smile when he glances over at me and Crystal.

"So why was I needed so badly? There seems to be a sickness going around," the doctor says, moving towards me and Crystal, but Negan quickly puts himself in between. "Isn't she the one that hurt all those men? I had to use the last of our bandages because of her." I tightened my hold on Crystal while glaring at the doctor. I have never liked that man, and he just keeps making me hate him more and more.

"Firstly, you do not take that tone with her. Secondly, I already have been getting more bandages, which you know. Now go stand in that corner until I say I need you," Negan grows. I smile when I feel Crystal lightly laugh. I lean back slightly from her and lock eyes with her. When I see a smile on her face, I place a small kiss on her forehead. I notice the expression in Negan's eyes and know that I will have to tell him soon. I just hope I do not lose him because he is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life since Crystal. "Is she ok?"

"She is a little uneasy, but she has never been comfortable around people she doesn't know," I say as Negan slowly walks over to stand in front of us. I glance down at Crystal when I notice she doesn't tense at all and seems to relax with Negan so close. Crystal turns her head in order to look at Negan when he squats down to look her in the eyes, and I feel super happy that they seem to be more relaxed around each other.

"Think your ready for the doctor to come over and check you out?" Negan asks, reaching out towards Crystal but stopping when she flinches. "I know you are uneasy around new people, but you really should be checked. Your brother would be worried if there was something wrong and we did not know." Crystal looks up at me as I place one of my hands back on the back of her head. I give her a small smile before looking out the small window in the room. I have always hated forcing her to do something that she is not comfortable with, and I know she is not going to like the doctor getting anywhere near her let alone touching her. I look back down at Crystal when I feel her tug on the front of my shirt.

_Will you stay with me?_ she signs real quick, almost too quick for me to understand.

_Of course I will_, I sign back much slower. I have always been slower at signing then Crystal, but I was the only one who bothered to learn. Merle always got to impatient and gave up learning. Father never cared.

"He can come over, but she wants me to stay with her," I say after locking eyes with Negan.

"You can come over now doctor," Negan says, standing up, moving the chair away from the table, and moving to stand at the end of the table, which puts him on the other side of me from Crystal.

"So what seems to be the problem with her?" the doctor says in a snapish tone. I go to say something when Negan out of nowhere slaps the doctor so hard he has to step back to regain his balance.

"I told you not to use that tone," Negan snaps, which makes Crystal tense slightly. "If you cannot act properly, I will find someone else."

"You know there is no one else," the doctor growls out, which makes me tense because I know Negan will go off with that tone being used at him. I tighten my hold on Crystal, and tuck her face in my shirt as best as possible to prevent her from seeing anything.

"Daryl, take her to our rooms. I will see to her myself as soon as I get there," Negan says, barely keeping the growl out of his voice. I look up at him and feel uneasy when I see the look in his eyes.

"Negan, we need him. Please do not do anything unnecessary," I say, reaching out and grabbing a hold of the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt. Negan gives the doctor a warning look before turning away from him and focusing on me.

"Daryl, I need you to take Crystal to our room. I promise I will explain everything as soon as I am there," Negan says, giving me a pleading look and showing how vulnerable her really can be but only around me. I hesitate before nodding slightly. I go to move off the table, but Crystal tightens her hold on me, which makes it impossible for me to move.

"Crystal, I need to get up," I say softly, leaning down so that she can hear me better. All she does is tighten her hold on me, so I look up and lock eyes with Negan, who is frowning down at me. "She won't let me move." Negan crouches down in order to be at eye level with where Crystal is resting against my chest.


End file.
